


Tea Time

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Gen, Pretty!Snape, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: As it says on the tin. If you want a cuppa, Pretty!Snape says get in here.
Comments: 67
Kudos: 127





	Tea Time

**Author's Note:**

> A little birthday sketch for therealsnape ❤️

[](https://imgur.com/aP1XymI)  



End file.
